Chances
by faithluv
Summary: Faith goes back to Sunnydale to help Buffy. Follows the series final, but with a little twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: **Chances**

**Summary**: Faith goes back to Sunnydale to help Buffy and the Scoobies. Follows the finale episodes, but with a little twist. I suck at summaries, just read it and find out.

**Pairing**: Buffy/Faith

**Note**: It´s my first attempt to write fanfiction so feedback is welcomed, and I´m Spanish so if there are lots of mistakes I´m sorry, I´ve done it as best as I can.

**Rated**: K+ (I´m not sure just in case)

**C.1 Liberation**

At the L.A women penitentiary the inmates lived a normal day as far as it was possible in the institution. But in a cell, trying to get by unnoticed, a dark silhouette rested in its bed. Thousands of thoughts were crowded in its head while the hour of the liberation approached slowly.

3 o'clock, that was the determined hour so that its freedom was given back to her, there were still some hours left, but hours weren't going to mean a difference after three years locked up between those walls. Three years in which she had had time to think, she never liked to think since that took her irremediably to remember and remember filled her with pain and remorse for what she had done and for what had been done to her. A hoarse voice took her out of her thoughts.

Guard: Faith! You have twenty minutes to take a shower. Then you must go to the director's office, and do it quickly.

The brunette rose slowly, she had been laying down for so long that her head was spinning, when she was in good condition she went to the showers and got a little cleaned up. Next obeying to the guard Faith visited the director, who made her sign some papers and told her that she could leave that place, that she was free.

Once she was out the first thing she noticed was the Sun that burned with force in the sky, of course Faith had seen it on her recreation moments at the patio of the prison, but it definitely wasn't the same, now she could see it from the outside, without having the claustrophobic feeling caused by the walls that surrounded her in prison. The second thing she was aware of was that she was alone. That she had made sure of, during her stay in the penitentiary Angel had visited her several times, but now she needed time, perhaps she would go to visit the vampire in a couple of days, but at the moment she was hungry and needed a place to stay. So the young women went to one of the slums of the city and rented a room in a motel that reminded her of the one in Sunnydale, but worse. During the next two days Faith remained calm, just leaving the motel to eat and to hunt a pair of vampires, but nothing bigger. Soon she became bored of that life and decided to visit her favorite vampire with a soul.

When she arrived at the door of the hotel owned by Angel she wished that Cordelia and Wesley weren't there. Faith called by intercom and after seconds of delay a feminine voice, that she did not recognized but guessed was Fred, Angel had told her about the girl, answered.

Fr: Who is there?

F: Eh...I am Faith, I'm looking for Angel.

The girl seemed to doubt if she about opening the door because it took her some minutes to do it, finally Faith heard the click that indicated that she could enter. She did it and when she arrived at the hall of the hotel she saw an enormous table, behind it a woman with chestnut hair and kind face rose from her chair and hold out her hand to Faith.

Fr: Hello I'm Fred, I work for Angel. And you are?

F: Pleased to meet you, I'm Faith, I am... Well supposed to be a vampire slayer.

Fr: Oh! You are Faith? Good, you can go find him, he is in the second floor, first room of the right.

I guess he won't get upset with me for not warning him of your arrival.

Faith agreed and went up the stairs, following the signs that Fred had given her she opened the first door of the right. When she opened it what she found was a room totally sunk in the dark, in addition the hairs of her nape of the neck bristled warning of the proximity of a vampire. In the thick dark any of the two figures could distinguish more than the silhouette. Angel switched on the light and in his face reflected the surprise to see there the hunted brown eyes of the slayer. His face changed to dedicate Faith a warm smile.

A: Faith, what are you doing here? How...when?

F: Men, those are lots of questions, calm soul boy, I haven't escaped nor anything of the sort, I was released a couple of days ago.

After surpassing the moment of surprise caused by Faith´s presence, Angel approached her and put her into a big hug.

A: Why didn't you tell me? I would have gone to pick you up.

F: I needed time, needed some days to clarify a little my head and to get used to me being free again.

A: You already know what you're going to do now?

F: In fact I thought about sitting in one of your chairs if it does not matter to you.

A: You know what I mean, Faith.

The brunette looked away and gave a sigh. What was she going to do now? That was the big question, she needed to find a job that was for sure. But Faith knew that Angel talked about Sunnydale, what the vampire wanted to know was if she was going to return to Sunnyhell or not. But she couldn't give him an answer at the moment, the idea of returning to Sunnydale had crossed her mind, but there were too many complications related to that idea and she preferred not to think about that at least for the moment.

F: Yeah I know, the problem is that I don't know. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now.

A: Perhaps that is your mistake, to think about what you are supposed to do, think about what you want to do.

F: Sure because that's one great idea, do what I want... I've always done what I've wanted and look where it has led me.

A: You are different now, I'm not telling you to rush into anything I just think that slowly you will return to be what you were born to be, a slayer. And this time I am sure that you will not go wrong, you committed a mistake, ok, but that is the past. If you don't have a little trust in yourself, then you are going to end badly.

F: Geez, I can see that sensible sermons still are your strong point. No, seriously, I will think about what I can do, but I've only been outside for two days, I have time. Five by five?

A: Sure lets talk about something else.

F: Listen, Where are Cordy and Wesley? I didn't saw them when I arrived.

A: They have gone on patrol with Gunn.

The conversation was interrupted by a pain filled scream that both recognized as Cornelia's. Angel and Faith rose and ran towards the low part of the hotel to see what was happening. When they arrived they saw that it was indeed Cordelia, who was seated in an armchair with her hands in her forehead and a grimace on her face, which explained the scream, she had had a vision. Angel approached her and bent on his knees in front of the woman.

A: What have you seen?

C: It was Sunnydale, I don't know exactly what it was, only that it was Sunnydale and that there was some kind of danger but just this, the rest was blurred.

A: Ok, It doesn't matter. And Gunn and Wesley?

C: They left me here and went to do...something, why are you asking me? Like I care.

Angel turned towards Faith that had remained back to prevent Cordelia from seeing her, and given the state of the girl it was not very difficult.

A: Let's go to my office, I will call Sunnydale and we will know what's wrong.

F: Sure.

To be continued...

If you want me to continue let me know with feedback, thank you to all of you who have spent time in reading my story. : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Chances

**Summary:** Faith goes back to Sunnydale to help Buffy and the Scoobies. Follows the finale episodes, but with a little twist. I suck at summaries, just read it and find out.

**Pairing:** Buffy/Faith

**Note:** It´s my first attempt to write fanfiction so feedback is welcomed, and I´m Spanish so if there are lots of mistakes I´m sorry, I´ve done it as best as I can.

**C. 2 Decision**

Angel arrived at his office and picked up the phone, dialing the Summers number.

"Yes?."-A young female voice answered on the other end of the phone.

"Ummm Dawn I´m Angel, is your sister there?"- Asked Angel recognizing the voice instantly as Dawn's.

That was the last thing Faith listened, since yet again she concentrated on her own thoughts. She never thought there was going to be so much movement when she decided to visit Angel. Mainly she never thought about Sunnydale and the blond slayer also entering the mixture. Buffy, her sister slayer, her friend at some point. But what bothered Faith the most were the contradictory feelings that the other slayer wake in her. Confusion could be the key word. Although deep inside she already knew what was that she felt for B. She just wasn't ready to admit it, because that would mean admitting something that she had been trying to hide and forget since she had started working for the Mayor. Then Angel hung up the phone and walked towards her.

"Cordy is right, they're having problems in Sunnydale."-Angel said taking the slayer out of her world.

"What kind of problems?"- asked Faith.

"According to what Buffy has told me, The First has begun to act in Sunnydale."- Explained the vampire.

"The First? Wasn't that the dude who tried to make you kill yourself?"-Again Faith inquired.

"Now that you mention it...but this time looks like he wants to exterminate the slayers lineage."- Angel said.

"How?"- That was the only thing that Faith could think of, how.

The vampire explained to Faith everything that Buffy had told him, about The First, the potentials, The bringers, everything.

"Wait, you mean that this thing is killing potentials around the world because he wants to exterminate the vampire slayers and anybody thought... for example to warn me?"- Faith said with a slightly hurt tone in her voice.

"I don't know what to tell you, I didn't know it either."-Angel said.

"It doesn't matter, leave it, I understand, after all why should they even think about me."-Faith said, the hurt tone now replace by a sad one.

For a second a sad expression adorned the beautiful brunette's face, but as fast as it appeared also disappeared.

"Is it really as serious as it seems?"-asked finally Faith.

"Buffy seemed affected when I spoke with her, this time she is having it difficult to win."-was all that Angel offered.

"I guess that means that any aid would be welcomed. Right?"-said Faith.

"What are you thinking about?"-asked Angel although he already knew what the slayer wanted.

"The same as before, about what to do now. And I think you were right, I have to continue with my live, but I don't think I can do it until I pay Sunnydale a visit, even if it is just to reaffirm that they will never forgive me for what I did. And if I have to return, now that I have an excuse is a good time."-said Faith more to assure herself than Angel.

"Are you sure? I mean are you conscious of what you're going to find there? They won't welcome you with opened arms, even if your presence means reinforcement for the fight."-offered Angel.

"Of course I'm not sure, hours ago returning to Sunnydale wasn't even in my mind, and now... I know I'm possibly the last person they want to see, but I have to try."-Faith said.

"I understand. Do you want me to warn Buffy of your arrival?"-asked the vampire with a soul.

"I guess it's better if you do, I don't want her to break my nose at the first opportunity."-said Faith remembering pasts encounters with her blonde counterpart.

"Very well then, I will call her. Good luck Faith. You know you will always have someone here if you need to talk."-offered Angel.

"Thanks soul boy, I'm going to need it."-said Faith, and with that she left the vampre´s office.

Faith arrived at Sunnydale at night, the bus-station was desert. The brunette looked around and couldn't avoid the chill that run up and down her spine. There she was, in Sunnydale, the city where her life had gone to hell. But the place wasn't what was making her nervous, what was making her nervous was thinking what her next stop was going to be, Buffy Summer's house. She knew she was going to find the Summers sisters, Willow, Xander and Giles, there and that she would have to face them.

Walking in her thoughts she arrived at Revello Street, approached the door of the only house that she remembered perfectly and knocked almost without force, perhaps deep inside wishing that the inhabitants couldn't hear it. Moments later the door was opened allowing Faith to see who was behind.

"B..."-was all she was able to say before.

To be continued...

Again if you guys want me to continue please let me know what you think. Thanks for your suggestions, I have already changed the rate and I´ve tried to write in direct speech, don´t know if it´s worked but...bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: **Chances**

**Summary**: Faith goes back to Sunnydale to help Buffy and the Scoobies. Follows the finale episodes, but with a little twist. I suck at summaries, just read it and find out.

**Pairing**: Buffy/Faith

**Note**: It´s my first attempt to write fanfiction so feedback is welcomed, and I´m Spanish so if there are lots of mistakes I´m sorry, I´ve done it as best as I can.

**C.3 Meeting**

"B..."-was all she was able to say

Their eyes met and aftersome seconds of silence between them Buffy punched Faith in the face. The dark slayer backed away a few steps touching her face at the spot where Buffy had hit her.

"Faith..."-Buffy said.

The brunette looked at her calmly and without any sign of annoyance or wrath in her factions.

"This one I'm not going to return, because you have the right to hit me, after all I deserve it. But although you can be sure I won't hit you, you can also be sure I'm not letting you punch me every time you feel like doing so. I'm not here to be your punching bag"- explained Faith.

Once again their glances crossed, finally the blonde spoke.

"Come in."-Buffy offerded .

The brunette entered the house and thought that everything was practically as she remembered it. Buffy entered the dining room and Faith followed the blonde, but when she looked inside she decided that the best thing to do was to stop before entering. Inside, with all their attention focused directly on her, were: Giles, Xander, Anya, Willow and a young girl who Faith had never seen and was seated next to the witch while tenderly caressing her hand.

Giles, who was the one nearer to her, was watching her with certain hardness on her eyes, but not with hatred, which surprised Faith, but not too much, since the watcher had always been quite warm, at least with the Scoobies. At the other end of the room was Xander, and he was watching her with hatred and annoyance and wrath, but that didn't surprised her either, since she was expecting it. But what really got Faith's attention was the way Willow was looking at her, her eyes didn't contain any sign of annoyance nor hatred, but something else that the brunette couldn't figure out completely. Was it compassion? The rest of the people in the room didn't seem to mind her presence, Anya had a face of boredom and was clearly wishing the end of the meeting, whereas the girl, whom Faith guessed was Willow's new girl, centered all her attention on the redhead. All the room sank into silence until Xander could not hold it any more and exploded.

"What are you doing here? You have come to do our lives a little more miserable?"-asked Xander almost shouting.

Faith gave a sigh to try and calm herself a little, but didn't succeed. Then she decided that the best thing was not to answer him, but to begin her explanation from the beginning and to all of them.

"I went to see Angel after I left prison and Cordelia had a vision about what was happening here. So after speaking with Angel we decided that you would need all the help you could get."-tried to explain Faith as calm as she could.

The brunette made a pause, not very sure about continuing. Finally she decided that since she had begun she had to finish.

"Also I needed to...I mean for long time I've wanted to tell you something... I'm sorry, I'm very sorry for everything that happened, everything that I did to you. I'm not trying to justify anything, I'm not asking for forgiveness nether, just wanted you to know that I am sincere and to make amends."-the brunette ended her speech and waited for reactions.

"Sincere you? Since when? And we don't need help from an assassin without feelings like you."-shouted again Xander

"Xander please."-Giles said.

"No please Giles, she is a killer."-the brunette boy was totally angry.

"Perhaps we could give her another opportunity. She has gone to jail and if Angel, who is been with her during all this time, considers that she is changed... mayb...I mean I think he wouldn't have let her come here if he wasn't positive about the change in her. If he thought that the Faith we are looking at now is the same we knew 3 years ago, right?"- Willow said, trying to help Faith a little.

"Killers don't change. Once a killer, always a killer."- as soon as these words left his mouth Xander regretted saying them.

"¡ You finally recognize what you think¡ You finally tell me what you think about this!"-this time it was Willow who couldn´t help but explode.

At that moment Faith had the feeling that she wasn't getting something very important, that the conversation had changed from begin about her to something totally different and that she wasn't able to understand.

"I didn't mean you Will."-Xander said.

"No? What's the difference between Faith and I?"-asked Willow with a hurt expression in her face.

"You had a reason for what you did, but she didn't."-tried to explain Xander.

"And you how do you know how she felt at the moment or what was she going through, Xander?"-again asked Willow.

Immediately afterwards Willow rose from the chair where she was seating with her girlfriend and left the room. Faith, who had remained out of the argument between the two friends, was confused. What was it all about? Willow had killed somebody? Why? What had happened? Willow wasn't the kind of person who just decided to kill somebody.

Buffy, who also had been absent, even if she did understand everything, spoke.

"This is enough for today, we all should go to sleep and tomorrow we will see what happens. At the moment I more or less agree with Willow, Faith stays here, we need all the possible help we can get."-Buffy stated.

"But Buffy..."-Xander said.

"No buts Xander, don't worry, the fact that she stays doesn't mean that I trust her. I will watch her. You got somewhere to stay?"-asked Buffy looking at Faith.

"A motel."-answered the brunette.

"Well, you go and gather your things, you will remain here and sleep in my room, it will be easier to have you controlled that way."-Buffy ordered.

"Ok. I don't like the part where you control me but understand it, I guess."-Faith agreed.

And the meeting finished like that. Buffy left the room followed by the rest, leaving Faith alone with Giles, who except for his attempt to calm Xander, hadn't said anything to her.

"Don't worry, you aren't guilty of what happened here. It had nothing to do with you."-the watcher explained.

"I've already realized that, although I haven't understood one thing."-Faith said.

"It's...complicated."-Giles said.

And the watcher didn't offer any further explanation, he just moved to leave the room, but just before doing so he stopped and without turning to face her, said.

"Faith, if you're truly changed... then I'm glad you are here and proud to see you with us again."- Giles said truthfully.

The brunette couldn't help the small smile that came to her face.

"Thanks Giles, you don't know how important is for me that at least someone is glad I'm here."-Faith said.

After the small chat with Giles, Faith decided to go to the motel she had rented and get back her things. When she arrived at the Summers house again, seated at the porch was Willow, the redhead seemed deep in thought and after doubting for a little while the brunette slayer decided to approach her and seat next to her.

"Thanks, I mean, for before, the second chance thingy."-Faith said to Willow.

"You are welcome, I just said what I think, we gave seconds opportunities to Angel, to Spike and they gave it to me. Why not to you? What makes you different?"-asked the redhead.

"I think I'm not following you, at least not the part where they give you a second opportunity."-Faith said, feeling very confused.

"I killed a man. With magic."-started to explain Willow.

Faith remained in silence during the whole explanation. Willow told her about everything that had happened, her addiction to magic and about Tara. And how just after their reconciliation Warren had killed her. But mainly Willow told her about how she felt at those moments and how almost without realizing it darkness had surrounded her and she no longer was able to see or feel nothing except pain, wrath and desires of revenge towards Warren, Andrew and Jonathan.

Then she explained how she had killed Warren and had tried to destroy the world.

"You see, it seems that after all you and I aren't so different."-she finished.

"You lost your girlfriend, I'm not justifying your actions, far from it, but you had a reason, I however..."-Faith said trying to make the witch feel better.

"You killed Alan by accident."- Willow said.

"Yes, I guess it affected me more than everybody thought. But it´s irrelevant, what happened happened and I can´t do anything now, just try to make up for it. So I think it's time for me to enter the house."-Faith agreed.

"Sure thanks for listening."-Willow said.

"No problem, Red."-Faith smiled at the redhead.

The brunette rose and started walking towards the door, but before arriving Willow spoke to her.

"Ohh and... about the second chance... I don't think any of us gave you the first one, at least I know I didn't."-The witch said.

They smiled to each other and Faith returned to the house, went up the stairs and entered Buffy's room. The room was dark, but she still could see the blonde's sleeping form in the bed, she must have fallen sleep without wanting to, because she was dressed with street clothes and upon the bedspread. Faith couldn't help admiring the other slayer's beauty. Buffy had the hair gathered up, but some rebellious tufts fell on her face, the brunette extended her hand and put them back.

It was at that moment touching Buffy and contemplating her, when Faith couldn't deny her feelings for the blonde woman anymore, her heart was beating very fast she didn't know if it was because of the acceptance of those feelings or because of the proximity of the other slayer. She loved her, she loved Buffy, always had and always will, more than she had loved anything in her whole live. But it was an impossible love, maybe that was the reason why she had decided to ignore it. Buffy wasn't going to pay any attention to her, because of the past, because of all the times Faith had hurt her and those who she had loved. Plus the brunette was sure Buffy liked men, Angel, Riley, Parker, even Spike...

Faith undressed and got in the folding bed that Buffy had prepared to her next to her bed and she fell asleep thinking about her blonde angel.

To be continued...

Well I hope you liked , feedback welcomed and necessaries if you want me to continue, bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: **Chances**

**Summary**: Faith goes back to Sunnydale to help Buffy and the Scoobies. Follows the finale episodes, but with a little twist. I suck at summaries, just read it and find out.

**Pairing**: Buffy/Faith

**Note**: It´s my first attempt to write fanfiction so feedback is welcomed, and I´m Spanish so if there are lots of mistakes I´m sorry, I´ve done it as best as I can.

**C.4 Surprises**

The next morning when Buffy opened her eyes the room was still in the dark except for the first Sun rays that entered from the window. She looked at the clock that was on the little table near her bed and saw that it was 7:15 in the morning. It was still early and looking at herself she immediatelynoticed that she must have fallen asleep while waiting for Faith to arrive, because she was wearing the same clothes as the previous day. Thinking about Faith the blonde approached the right edge of her bed and glanced, seeing the sleeping form of the brunette. The other slayer was wearing a really short T-shirt that must have been some size smaller than what the brunette really used, because it was very narrow, in Buffy's opinion it fitted the brunette's body perfectly. The rest of Faith's body was covered by the sheet, so the blonde couldn't see it. Seeing Faith sleeping, calm and without any makeup on Buffy couldn't help but to think just how beautiful her companion really was and how sexy she had looked when the blonde had opened the door the previous day. Confused by these thoughts the slayer decided not to give them any importance, but she didn't have much time to think anyways, because seconds later the same brunette who was sleeping calmly began to stir in her bed and to murmur in her dreams, clearly having a nightmare. Buffy didn't know what to do, finally she decided to extend her hand and take one of Faith's, who almost immediately calmed down and moved in her bed until she was as close as she could get to the blonde's bed. Almost half an hour later Buffy was still wide-awake and with her hand in one of Faith's, suddenly the brunette woke up and the first thing she noticed was something warm in her hand. Raising her eyes she saw that it was the blonde's hand, then she looked into Buffy's eyes, and the blonde didn't avoid her glance. Any of them made any move to free their hand from the others one.

"You were having a nightmare, I didn't know what to do, so..."-tried to explain Buffy.

"Its ok, thanks."-Faith said not wanting Buffy to feel uncomfortable.

"So what was the nightmare about?"-asked Buffy.

"I can't remember it, normally unless it's scary enough to wake me up, I don't remember them. It's better that way."-Faith answered.

"Normally? You mean you have them often?"-asked Buffy again.

"Yes, my cellmate in prison used to tell me that I woke her up in the middle of the night until she got used to them, but like I told you I was never conscious until they woke me up."-the brunette explained once again.

"The ones that wake you up, you also have them often?"-inquired the blonde slayer.

Faith was not very sure about why the blonde was showing any interest in her, it had already been strange enough that Buffy had hold the brunette's hand, but to give her conversation, that was weird... On the other hand the light slayer was surprised of Faith answering her questions, normally the brunette was a lot more reserved and 3 years before if they had had the same conversation Faith would have answered with something that didn't have anything to do with the question or with some innuendo about sex to quickly change the topic.

"Not quite often, but yes once in a while, maybe once a week."-Faith said deciding to answer to anything the other slayer wanted to know.

"I see."-Buffy said.

"After having them for as many years as me, you end up getting used to them."-Faith explained further.

A comfortable silence fell upon them, and both continued to look into the other's eyes.

"If I ask you something will you answer?"-asked now Faith.

"I guess it depends on what you are going to ask, but yes."-Buffy agreed.

"What do you really think about me begin here? I mean, I already know what you said at the meeting about agreeing more or less with Willow, but now we are alone and you can tell me whatever you want with freedom, without the pressure of your friends begin here."-Faith waited for Buffy´s response, she was feeling nervous and wasn't sure if she really wanted to hear what the other slayer had to say.

"You hurt me, me and my friends and family. Not to mention Angel and that professor killed."-Buffy finally said.

Sadness could be seen reflected in the brunette's face, even if she already knew Buffy was going to say something like that, to actually listen it from her lips hurt, mostly because the blonde was right.

"That's five by five...I..I...I understand."-Faith said trying to sound strong but falling miserably.

"I'm not finished."-was Buffy´s response to Faith´s interruption.

"O.k., sorry, I shut up now.."-Faith said totally nervous and vulnerable to the other slayer´s eyes.

"(with a little smile on her face ) But you went to jail and I don't think you would have come here to face all of us if you weren't really changed. Also I was there too when the Alan incident happened and I know I didn't do all I could to help you. And then I stabbed you and you were in coma for 8 months. So since I liked the Faith I first met outside the Bronze...I guess I can give you another chance to fix things and who knows, perhaps to be friends again."-Buffy said sensing just how important those words where to the brunette girl.

After Buffy's the words, Faith's eyes filled with tears of joy. The blonde could see all the emotions in her companion's eyes which were focused on her own. Without knowing very well what was happening they approached to the other, they never knew who started the movement, but the thing was that the other followed it. Slowly their mouths got closer and closer until they where just inches away. Faith could feel Buffy's warm breath on her face, while Buffy was concentrated on the fact that she was feeling a really fast beating heart and wasn't sure if it was hers of Faith's. When their lips where going to meet for the first time...

"Buffy, the kitchen is a mess, and Vi doesn't let me enter the bathroom and she's already been there for like two hours."-Dawn entered the room interrupting the slayers moment.

The two girls separated just in time before Dawn entered the room. Both tried to look like nothing out of normal had happened between them.

"Emmmm...yes, yes, let's go to the kitchen and...to see Vi."-Buffy bubbled.

Just before leaving blond slayer looked back at the brunette who also looked at her, and then Faith was left alone in the room, alone with her thoughts.

When Faith went downstairs Buffy wasn't there anymore. She went to the kitchen and found a bunch of potential and Willow there, the redhead introduced her to them and to Andrew too.

Faith liked Willow's girlfriend, Kennedy.

The two brunettes spent the day training and talking, since Kennedy didn't seem to mind too much Faith's dark past like an assassin, unlike some of the other potentials that preferred to stay away from Faith, and the brown haired slayer didn't mind that either.

Night arrived and since Buffy had killed the super vampire nights before and everything was calm, the blonde decided that she and Faith would go hunting. When they had already been awhile patrolling they still hadn't speak to each other, not a word had been said between them since they left the house. Both were deep in thought, thinking about the same thing, about what had almost happened that morning.

When suddenly Caleb appeared from nowhere and stood in front of them.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Another vampire slayer. Or should I say the dark slayer."-he said with an evil smile in his face.

"I guess you could call me that."-Faith said.

"Lets see if you can fight as well as you speak."-was all that Caleb said.

Immediately afterwards Caleb rushed to Faith, who defended herself as best as she could while Buffy attacked the back of the priest. Faith continued trying to avoid the blows and to offer some in response and Buffy's efforts weren't going too well, except that she was irritating Caleb. When the evil man decided that she was tired of Buffy begin on her back he kicked Faith sending her some meters in the air to fall on a tomb.

The blow had left the brunette stunned enough; her head was spinning slightly and looking at the ground she realized that her sight was blurred. But when she looked up from the ground once again, nothing could prepare her for what she saw, not even the daze and her bad vision made her doubt about who was in front of her, it was...

The Mayor Richard Wilkins III.

To be continued...

Thanks for all the feedback, will be waiting for more, that is, if you want the story to continue. ; )


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: **Chances**

**Summary**: Faith goes back to Sunnydale to help Buffy and the Scoobies. Follows the finale episodes, but with a little twist. I suck at summaries, just read it and find out.

**Pairing**: Buffy/Faith

**Note**: It´s my first attempt to write fanfiction so feedback is welcomed, and I´m Spanish so if there are lots of mistakes I´m sorry, I´ve done it as best as I can.

**C.5 Confessions**

The man of friendly face knelt in front of her and smiled. Looking at the person who had once been like a father to her, made her head spin with many thoughts. At the same time her head was telling her that the man she was looking at wasn't the same person she knew, that it was The First. And even if it had been the real Mayor she deep inside knew that her relationship with her Boss had been based in work interest and nothing else, after all Richard Wilkins was an evil demon. But knowing all that didn't make what the figure told her any less disturbing.

"Hello my Faith, I'm so glad to see you again."-the demon said to the confused slayer.

"I am not your Faith."-Faith disagreed

"awww, come on, to be kind with people it's not so difficult, now, is it? I just came because I want you back with me, I know you like playing with the winner team and I can assure you that the blonde slayer and her friends are not going to."-The Mayor/First said.

"It doesn't matter to me, not anymore. I've changed. I am different now."-Faith said.

"Poor, poor Faith, always looking for the same...you are not like them and you will never be. You are like me. I can see it in your eyes, in the fire that burns in them. Don't worry young girl, you will realize it by yourself when you get bored to be with the good ones. I will be waiting for you my Faithy."-was the end of the evil man speech.

And he just disappeared from the spot where he had been.

Leaving Faith free to see what was happening with the fight, Caleb had Buffy taken by the neck and shaking her vigorously.

The brunette used all her forces to rise and try to aid her companion. While some meters away Buffy continued fighting to breathe and trying not to pass out, her vision started to get blurred and when she thought that the evil priest was going to drown her, Caleb loosened his grip on her with a pain filled scream. And there, in front of her was Faith with a knife in her hand and a gash on her forehead that was dripping blood all over the right part of her face practically covering all that side, and into her T-shirt. Caleb stepped back from them touching the wound that Faith had just caused him.

"You win this time, but it won't be the end of it, I assure you. In any case we have fulfilled the objective."-Caleb said.

And he disappeared leaving Buffy and Faith alone.

"Interesting"-Faith stated.

"Yep, you o.k?"-asked Buffy concerned about her companion's health.

"Yes, it was just a blow."-Faith tried to reassure the blonde.

"What do you think he meant by fulfill his objective?"-asked Buffy.

"I have seen The First."-Faith answered.

"What? What did he said to you?"-again it was Buffy who asked.

But Faith didn't have the time to answer, since the blood loss started to catch up whit her. Everything started to get darker and she just fell to the ground. The blonde slayer caught her and slowly leant her on the ground; the last thing the brunette could see was the worried face of the woman she loved.

Several minutes went by before Faith woke up, and when she did, she didn't open her eyes immediately, she just maintained them closed while listening to Buffy in the same room speaking with...Xander?

"Come on, she is wounded can't you see it? She saved my life, Caleb was going to kill me, and he would have if she wouldn't have been there. So why did she saved me if she wanted me dead?"-asked Buffy trying to make Xander see her point.

"She is just playing with you Buffy, she already did it once, don't you remember it? She played with all of us and then went to the Mayor, she is dangerous, who knows what she must be planning."-Xander said still sure of being right about the brunette intentions.

"Stop it already Xander, I told you that she is not planning anything, don't you trust me anymore?"-asked Buffy hoping that a little bit of guilt would change the boy's mind.

"Is not that, is just...Arghhh o.k., I will leave her alone for now, but don't say I didn't warn you when it gets out of hand."-Xander said resigned and not too sure.

"Thanks Xan."-Buffy smiled.

The dark haired man left room and Buffy turned back to look at Faith, and found her with her eyes opened.

"Hey! You are awake, how are you feeling? You had me worried, you were unconscious for several hours."-Buffy said with still concerned eyes.

"Hey, I am fine, well more or less, my head hurts a little, but otherwise."-Faith said.

"You received a big blow. By the way, I never thank you for saving my live at the cemetery."-Buffy said with shyness in her voice.

"Sure no problem, I'm glad I could help."-answered truthfully Faith.

Buffy seated at the edge of Faith's bed and without even thinking about it she touched the brunette's hand. Again, almost like a repetition of what had happened in the morning, both were lost in each other's eyes. Faith lifted herself a little in bed and Buffy leant on it more and more. Until their lips where just inches apart. The two thought about the first time they had been in that same situation and waited to see if somebody decided to enter the room, but anyone did. So making the last move Faith touched her lips to Buffy's slightly, to see the blonde's reaction. When Buffy felt her companion's lips on hers she moved to make the contact more important. After seconds of mere touching between lips the blonde opened her mouth giving Faith's tongue permission to explore her mouth, the kiss deepened. And finally they both put on it all their past and present desires for each other. They explored meticulously the other's mouth, the smoothness of the lips, the humidity of tongues, everything, and any of them wanted it the kiss to finish, but oxygen was needed and they parted. The two girls were without breath, but never broke the visual contact.

"Wow!"-was all that the blonde was able to say.

"Wow? That's all you say, wait, Wow describes it well enough."-Faith said in return.

Both laughed without the tension that the morning thing had formed among them, but Faith still had a doubt.

"What does this mean? I mean what now?"-asked the brunette.

"I don't know , I only know that I liked it and want to do it again, that is if you want too."-answered Buffy.

"Are you telling me that I can call you my girlfriend?"-asked Faith half serious half joking.

"Ummmm...let me think...I have already decided, yes!"-answered the blonde with a big smile on her face.

The blonde embraced the brunette with force and gave her a tender kiss on the lips, whereas Faith was still thinking about something.

"What's wrong?"-asked Buffy concerned.

"No...don't worry, is just that..."-Faith started.

"You can say anything to me."-Buffy said trying to encourage her counterpart.

"It's just that I want to go slow in our relationship. I mean... I've never felt something like that for anyone, I have been with much people, but I've never had a date that mattered to me. All that people didn't mean anything to me, it was just sex and nothing else, but with you...it is not about sex, with you I want everything."-Faith explained really fast.

After Faith's confession Buffy had tears in her eyes, she knew how difficult must have been for the brunette to confess all those feelings and that gave her the security about her companion's sincerity.

"Don't worry, I also prefer to go slowly, I also want everything with you."-Buffy assured her.

They kissed and lied down in bed, Buffy in Faith's arms, they were just happy to be with the other, and finally they fell asleep.

Any of them was aware of the person that stood in the corner of the room. The First in his Mayor form smiled.

"Interesting, yep, very interesting"-he said with an evil smile in her face.

To be continued...

Hey, nocliffhangers on this one jeje, no I´m joking, Ihope you liked. I will uptdate soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Chances**

**Summary:** Faith goes back to Sunnydale to help Buffy and the Scoobies. Follows the finale episodes, but with a little twist. I suck at summaries, just read it and find out.

**Pairing:** Buffy/Faith

**Note:** It´s my first attempt to write fanfiction so feedback is welcomed, and I´m Spanish so if there are lots of mistakes I´m sorry, I´ve done it as best as I can.

**C.6 Problems**

Underground, inside a little warehouse, The First in its Buffy appearance was reunited with Caleb. Telling him what he had discovered.

"It seems that the two slayers have developed a somehow... How can I say it?...special relationship"-The First explained.

"You think we can take advantage of it?"-asked Caleb.

"Of course we only need a little help and our brunette slayer will be history"-The First said.

"But, I thought you wanted her to be in out team"-Caleb was confused by the changes in his boss's plans.

T.F: Yes, at first I did. But why bother if we can destroy her easily.

"How?"-inquired Caleb.

"The important thing is not how, more like who"-The First said simply.

"I am afraid I'm not following you."-Caleb grew more confused as the conversation went on.

"You will see, you will see..."-was all that the demon said, feeling irritated by Caleb´s ignorance.

At the same time in the Summers house, more concretely in the room that Buffy and Faith shared, the two slayers continued sleeping embraced.

The brunette was the first to wake up, she lowered her eyes and saw a lot of blonde hair in her chest. She smiled happy to see that what had happened between them wasn't a dream, that it was real. Buffy chose that precise moment to stretch and open her eyes, raising her head she found Faith's eyes fixed on her, she gave the brunette a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Mmmmm...I don't want to go out of this room never, could stay here forever"-Buffy said still sleepy.

"I know what you mean, I like it here too, but I have the feeling that is not going to be possible for us to stay locked up here forever"-the brunette said.

"Nooo, you are right. Plus The First is still somewhere"-Buffy said.

"Don't worry babe, there's two of us now, we will win, you will see"-Faith said trying to reassure her girlfriend.

"That I hope"-Buffy answered.

Seconds later they rose from the bed, not without sharing some more kisses of course. They went down the stairs, and entered the kitchen where they found Willow, Giles, Xander, Anya, Kennedy and Wood.

Any of the two slayers said or did anything to give up the change in their relationship, since even if they never talk about it, they knew that the other wasn't ready for it, that it would be better to wait until the fight with The First was finished before telling them.

"Buffy, Willow and I have found what could be something important in the First plans. It's some kind of Egyptian mausoleum, we think that they must be keeping something important there"-Giles explained.

"Good, I will go take a look"-Buffy said

"I'll go with you"-Faith offered not liking the idea of her girl going to that place on her own.

"No, you stay here in case it was a trap and they decide to attack the house or something"-Buffy refused.

"But..."-the brunette tried to argue not completely understanding why Buffy wanted to go alone.

"No buts, I will be careful, and if I see anybody roaming I won't enter. I promise"-Buffy said seriously.

Faith didn't understand why Buffy didn't want her to go. So she waited in the house for the blonde to return, but finally decided to go out and search for the other slayer.

When she approached the mausoleum window what he saw inside stopped her dead in her tracks.

Buffy was inside with...Angel, both were looking at each other and then... they were kissing passionately, when Faith saw the kiss she felt like she couldn't breathe and it was as if a million of needles were nailed in her chest, she slowly moved away from the window and started running as fast as she could back to the house.

Inside the mausoleum Buffy finished killing Caleb with the axe she had found and turned to Angel. He gave her the medallion and told her that it could be helpful for the fight. They walked outside leaving The First near Caleb's corpse, once again the evil form was unnoticed.

"Sorry Caleb, but you have sacrificed yourself for a superior good, everything is going as we planned"-The First said and he smiled evilly satisfied with the fact that his plans where going perfectly.

Buffy and Angel continued talking in the cemetery, speaking about the blonde's relationships, suddenly the vampire with a soul stopped.

"What?"-asked Buffy.

"Faith..."-Angel simply said.

"Fa... Faith? What...Faith what? She is not here, is not here now, is she?"-Buffy said so fast that she almost chocked on her words.

"Buffy you're babbling..."-Angel said.

"Eh? Oh! Yes o.k. I will shut myself up, shut up good, yes, that. What were you telling me?"-asked Buffy who was clearly nervous at the mention of the other slayer name.

"Are you going out with Faith?"-asked Angel

"But... How do you know that?"-Buffy inquire surprised.

"You smell of her"-Angel explained.

"Well, anyone could think that after all this time I would be able to remember the vampire's power for smells, but no, I don't"-Buffy said sarcastically.

"Then it's true, you are going out with her?"-asked again Angel.

"Yes"-Buffy answered still nervous but sure of her feelings for Faith.

"I see, well I guess that if I must choose somebody to see you in love...then Faith is good, also I think she deserves to be happy and so do you. And you can do it with each other"-Angel said reassuring the blonde that it was ok for her to have feelings for the other slayer.

"Thanks Angel, you do not know how important it is for me"-Buffy said sincerely.

The slayer gave the vampire a kiss on the cheek and saying good bye she parted to the house, while Angel returned to L.A.

Faith arrived at the house and entered without saying anything to anybody. She stayed quite some time seated on the bed thinking about what she had seen and the consequences that it could trigger. She didn't want to think badly of Buffy, on the contrary, she wanted to trust her, the blond was after all her girlfriend, right? But she always had confidence problems that seemed to be evident for everybody, but that anybody tried to help her with. What everybody thought was that her problem was that she couldn't trust people, but they were wrong. The problem was that she didn't trust herself, that she never thought that Buffy was going to stay with her, that she would be able to make Buffy happy. That lack of confidence had drive her into a lot of problems and she didn't want to repeat them, so she decided to shut up and to see what happened before telling the other slayer what she had seen. Some time later Buffy arrived at her house, she told all her friends to meet at the dinning room to discuss something, and explained to them everything that had happened at the mausoleum and showed them the new weapon she had found. But she never mentioned Angel's visit, which caused the return of Faith's doubts. Did Buffy planed the whole encounter? Was that the reason why the blonde didn't want Faith to go with her in the first place?

"I Think now is the moment to attack them, we have a new weapon and we have to try and surprise them, I also think we can win"-Buffy said.

"You have a plan?"-asked Giles.

"More or less"-Buffy answered.

The blonde put her hand in the inner pocket of her jacket and took out the medallion that Angel had given her.

"I'm still not too sure about how it works, but it is important, and with the slayers axe in our power..."-Buffy said.

"You found it at the mausoleum?"-again it was Giles who asked.

Buffy did not answer and the noise caused by the news about Willow activating all the potentials made it easy not to do it.

"Well, get ready for the fights, tomorrow is going to be a very hard day"-Buffy said.

All retired to their respective rooms, and Buffy and Faith to the one they shared.

They didn't talked, they just got into bed and got closer until their bodies were practically one upon the other, and that's how they fell asleep, Buffy before Faith.

Morning arrived too soon in the brunette's opinion, all the house was a spectacle, girls where everywhere holding weapons, choosing them, all of them totally nervous, and for a moment Faith was conscious about the fact that she probably wasn't going to see those same girls after the fight, many of them were going to die, and maybe she would die too. She had lived with the girls for days and...feeling was supposed to be a weakness, but she guessed that feeling was one of the prices of redemption, she laughed about it, she was a lot more human than three years before.

When all of them were ready for the battle they left the house to go to the school. Prepared for the final fight, thinking if they would survive or not, they all knew that some of their friends were going to die in the final step of the way...

To be continued...

Just a couple of chapters more and the story will end, what do you think?


	7. Chapter 7 part I

**Title**: **Chances**

**Summary**: Faith goes back to Sunnydale to help Buffy and the Scoobies. Follows the finale episodes, but with a little twist. I suck at summaries, just read it and find out.

**Pairing**: Buffy/Faith

**Note**: It´s my first attempt to write fanfiction so feedback is welcomed, and I´m Spanish so if there are lots of mistakes I´m sorry, I´ve done it as best as I can.

**C.7a The final battle **

They arrived at the school and in silence each one of them went to their positions. Buffy and Faith remained at the entrance to talk.

"Well, it seems like this is the end..."-Buffy started to say.

"Or the start depends of how you look at it..."-Faith interrupted her.

"It depends on if we survive"-Buffy concluded

"We will survive, we always do, and we have to now that we are together"-Faith said sounding more sure of herself that she was.

Seeing Buffy contemplating the possibility of not seeing each other alive again, all her doubts disappeared, at least for the moment. She took the blonde by the waist until they were touching and kissed her, it wasn't a passionate kiss there wasn't any force on it, it was tender and full of love, thought in order to reaffirm.

"I will see you when everything ends"-Faith said trying to believe her own words.

"Sure you too... I..lov..em will be waiting for you"-Buffy said.

"Five by five, I will go to my place now"-Faith said as they parted.

The blonde was with potentials, cursing herself for not being able to tell Faith she loved her, it wasn't because she didn't feel it, it was that she didn't know if the brunette was going to survive the fight and if not and Buffy couldn't see her again then it would be too painful to live with it.

On the other hand the brunette was also thinking about it, but fearing that the reason was that Buffy in fact never felt love for her. She arrived at her position, but everything was dark and in theory it didn't have to be that way, was she lost? Almost without time to think the entrance closed behind her, she took a step backwards while everything was filled with dust and Faith closed her eyes with force to avoid getting blind. When she opened them again...She saw Allan Finch dead body against the wall, his mouth was open and drops of blood were dripping from it and into his jacket and shirt.

The brunette remained petrified looking at the man, a feeling of guiltiness arose from the deepest corner of her soul and it scattered through all her body. The only thing she wanted to do was to get away from the body, but her eyes never left the corpse. Suddenly behind her appeared Buffy (The First), but what would have been obvious for anyone, since the entrance was still locked and the blonde had appeared out of nowhere, for Faith wasn't so obvious, the only thing she was conscious about was that her victim was in front of her.

"Bu... Buffy...What's happening?"-asked Faith totally confused.

Faith moved to touch the blonde, but this one separated from her.

"B?"-Faith tried again.

"You really thought I was sincere?"-asked Buffy/The First with hate in her voice.

"What are you talking about?"-Faith asked again feeling even more confused and now even scared.

"You really thought I could love you? How is it possible to love someone like you? Someone who was able to do what you did to that poor man. Look at him, what do you think he felt while your stake was nailing his heart, at those painful moments before he died?"-Buffy/The First asked internally smiling at Faith´s reactions to his mind games.

"No...I didn't mean to...it was an accident...an accident"-Faith said difficultly.

Images of what had happened that night began to fill her head and the brunette's eyes started to water.

"An accident¡¡¡¡ people have accidents every day and they do not kill anybody! And what about the professor? an accident too? You tripped and stabbed him with your knife?"-Again it was the First who asked.

"B, please, enough already, I have changed, please, please..."-The brunette was frantic, she wasn´t sure of what was happening around her.

"You have not changed, you're still Faith, and you will always be"-Buffy/First said angrily.

Again images of what happened flooded through the brunette's head, this time much more intense, from the murder of Allan to the one of the professor, Faith could feel what she had felt all those years ago, a cold sweat crossed her body and she felt like she couldn´t breath no more. The images passed from one to another very fast, until everything stopped and Buffy's voice resonated in her ears.

"How it is possible to love someone like you?"

The following images were from the past, but not of the recent one, but of her childhood.

_It was a ruinous house, all the ground was full of tins, in a corner a small girl, with dark hair and deep brown eyes was crying against the wall. A door resonated in the house and the sobs of the girl stopped, in the room appeared a young woman, who in previous times had probably been quite beautiful, witch bad life had battered. The woman approached the kid._

"_Why you cry now, you stupid? Can´t you stop making noise?"-she said with an angry voice. _

"_My head hurts"-little Faith answered._

"_Your head hurts? What do I care?"-The woman asked._

_The woman fell to the ground in front of the girl, the drugs catching up with her._

"_Momi, you o.k.?"-the little girl asked._

"_No, of course not, and you know what's my problem? YOU are the problem, if you had not been born your father wouldn't have gone away. You shouldn't be here, shouldn't have born, never!"-the woman shouted._

At that moment Faith was sobbing uncontrollably, her mind couldn't distinguish between reality and fiction. And less could her notice that Buffy no longer was with her.

Meanwhile outside the real Buffy continued fighting with all her forces against bringers, but they were too many and she still didn't know how to use the medallion.

But the most important thing that happened outside at that moment was the fact that one of the bringers stabbed Anya with a sword, killing her right away. Xander, who was in the other end of the place did not see it, so when The First approached him like Anya he wasn't aware of the change.

"Anya, What are you doing here?"-he asked.

"Xander, you have to come"-The First said.

"What happens? What´s wrong?"-the brunette boy asked again.

"Faith has gone mad, she is attacking our people"-Anya answered.

"That bitch, I knew it, don't worry I will solve it"-Xander shouted.

Blinded by rage and whishes of revenge Xander grasped his weapon and ran towards the brunette slayer´s position, decided to kill her. When the boy arrived to the room Faith was in, without finding any obstacle in his way, the rock that covered the entrance wasn't there any more.

"¡You won't win this time! You won't play with me"-Xander shouted to the brunette girl, failing to see the disturbed face of the slayer.

Faith raised her glance off of the ground, tears still escaping her reddened eyes. She saw Xander running toward her with a fiery face and axe in his hand, and then the blow that came from the dark haired man. The girl backed away several steps by the impulse of the blow, and when she saw another one coming she pushed Xander pinning him against the wall. A chain that came out from the rock wall held the boy by the foot making his weapon fell from between her hands and to the ground. Faith crouched and gathered the weapon off ground, soon she was in front of the boy, watching him intently. His breathing was laborious, his heart beating like crazy while she continued observing him. The brunette boy started to feel panic, began to think that perhaps he should have called Buffy and let her take care of Faith. Behind the slayer appeared The Mayor/The First, he approached her until Faith could feel his breathing on the right part of her face.

"Do it, you know you want to, just do it. You think if he could kill you he would doubt about doing just so, I don't think so. You want to give him the opportunity to try it? Because you know he will do it"-The First said to Faith.

Xander was confused, Faith seemed to have her attention directed to the right side of the room, but he couldn't see anybody, so he decided to prove luck.

"Ummmm...Fa... Faith?"-Xander tried

"¡Do it for once! It's what you do better you know it, is who you are. ¡AN ASSASSIN!"-The First shouted to Faith.

"¡Noooo! Shut up , leave me alone"-Faith said almost losing her mind.

"Ok...ok..."-Xander said trying to calm Faith down, fearing that the girl was going to kill him.

But it was too late, the brunette was out of her mind, she hold the weapon with force and raised it in the air, with all her forces she lowered it until it hit against...

To be continued...

Just one more chapter, well actually the second part of this one wich I cut because it was too long, hope you enjoy.


	8. Chapter 7 part II

**Title**: **Chances**

**Summary**: Faith goes back to Sunnydale to help Buffy and the Scoobies. Follows the finale episodes, but with a little twist. I suck at summaries, just read it and find out.

**Pairing**: Buffy/Faith

**Note**: It´s my first attempt to write fanfiction so feedback is welcomed, and I´m Spanish so if there are lots of mistakes I´m sorry, I´ve done it as best as I can.

**C.7b The final battle**

But it was too late, the brunette was out of her mind, she hold the weapon with force and raised it in the air, with all her forces she lowered it until it hit against...

The chain that held Xander´s foot. The boy watched it overwhelmed, for a moment he thought he was going to die.

"Now run"-she said.

The dark haired boy quickly obeyed and left running, he didn't know what to do and finally decided to look for Buffy so she could take care of Faith.

And he did well, because the moment he left an army of bringers attracted by The First's fury entered to fight against the dark slayer.

It took Xander some minutes to see Buffy, and when he finally did, the blonde was on the ground, with a wound in her side. The boy worried and stunned at the same time knelt in front of her.

"Buffy, Buffy, Are you ok?"-Xander asked feeling still scared.

"Yes, it's just a scratch"-Buffy answered to reassure her friend that she was ok.

"You have to stand up, is...Faith"-Xander said not sure about how to explain the brunette's behavior

"Faith? What happens with Faith?"-Buffy asked, now really concerned about her girlfriend health.

"I'm not too sure, but she has problems or so I think"-Xander explained.

"Shit"-she exclaimed.

The blonde forgot her own pain and stood up ready to go looking for her girlfriend.

She arrived at the room where Faith was surrounded by Bringers, the brunette was defending herself as best as she could, but she wasn't on the best state of mind and that was debilitating her physically. She had a cut on her forehead that dripped blood onto her eyes and made it difficult to see clearly. She was also bruised in different parts of her body, her arm hurt where a bringer had cut her while she was trying to protect her chest from the sword.

Buffy immediately started to fight with her axe. With Faith and much effort they were able to kill all the bringers, the hardest part was still to come.

Once the fight ended the brunette collapsed to the ground, The First still around her refusing to lose the battle. The blonde slayer approached her girl and knelt right in front of Faith, who had begun to cry again, this time in silence. When Buffy had knelt the medallion that was in her pocket fell to the ground between the two slayers, but any of them noticed it.

"Faith, baby, Are you o.k.?"-she asked trying to make Faith look at her.

But the dark slayer didn't answer.

"Faith, please, you're scaring me, tell me something. What's wrong with you?"-Buffy said, her fear for the other slayer growing inside her.

"Look at her, you think you can trust her? She only wants to see you suffer like you made her suffer"-The First was still torturing Faith with his words, but Buffy couldn't see it.

"No, stop, stop, stop"-Faith begged.

The brunette seemed disturbed and Buffy had already seen that kind of behavior before in Spike, so she guessed that the thing that was tormenting her girlfriend was actually The First. Buffy took Faith's face between both of her hands to prevent the brunette from looking away.

"Look at me, don't listen to him, whatever he is telling you it's not truth"-Buffy tried to explain.

"Stop, Stop, Stop"-Faith begged once again feeling tired and wanting everything to end.

"You have to be strong Faith, come on, trust me"-Buffy was begging too.

But it seemed like the brunette wasn't even listening to her, her eyes were unfocused and she wasn't able to lock eyes with the blonde. Buffy realized she was losing Faith and with her the love and the opportunity of being happy. She was desperate and didn't know that to do, she also began to cry.

"Faith please, please, stay with me. Don't listen to him, you hear me? Don't listen to him, he is not telling you the truth. Trusts me, I would never lie to you, you must believe in me, you know it..I..I..I love you"-she said in a desperate cry.

It was said so quietly that if Faith hadn't been a slayer she wouldn't have heard it, the blonde had said it almost without thinking, but the dark slayer had heard it clearly. For the first time her eyes focused on Buffy and everything else around them just disappeared, the wounds, The First, everything, just Buffy and Faith.

Faith raised her hand and caressed Buffy's cheek still wet whit some of her tears. She leaned forwards and kissed the blonde passionately and tenderly at the same time. And Buffy felt like she had never been as close to anyone as she was of Faith at that moment, and she had the certainty that she would never be like that with anyone else.

"I believe you. Because I feel the same...I...I love you too, B"-Faith confessed.

Buffy smiled at her girlfriend and extended her hand to help her stand up. The brunette accepted the hand and the blood she had on it touched the one that was on Buffy's and the drops fell on medallion. A blinding light emanated form the jewel as two slayer stared in surprise.

"What's happening?"-Buffy asked feeling confused.

"The symbol that was in the school was activated with blood of a victim sacrificed out of evilness, Right?"-Faith thinking.

"Yes, so?"-Buffy asked even more confused.

"So maybe the medallion works just the same way, but in this case with our blood, could it be?"-Faith asked in an attempt to make things a little more clear.

"Ok, running now, thinking later"-Buffy said seeing that the place was falling down around them.

The place began to collapse, the blinding light was eliminating all the bringers and the potentials were running frightened towards the exit.

The two slayers run holding hands until they arrived at the door, they stepped out of the school and jumped into the bus that Wood was driving.

A few minutes later the bus stopped and the Scoobies, Buffy and Faith stepped out of it.

Buffy walk until the beginning of the crater that was then Sunnydale, observing what had been her house for seven years. Slowly all her friends approached her, Faith was the first to arrive and she stood next to the blonde but slightly behind.

"Well, it seems like we won"-Willow said proudly and tiredly at the same time.

"Yes, although I don't know how we did it. Maybe..."-he started to explain.

"Giles, come on not now. It's time to celebrate and to sleep, not to think about explanations"-Dawn said interrupting him in a very irritated voice.

"And what are we going to do now?"-Xander asked.

"There's another Hellmouth in Cleveland..."-Again Giles suggested.

"Oh my God! We just closed this one and you're already thinking about another one? Don't you ever get tired?"-and again it was Dawn who interrupted him.

"I didn't mean it like that, just..."-Giles said and all the Scoobies laugh.

The discussion that her friends were having seemed distant to Buffy, she couldn't describe what she was feeling, but what she knew was that Faith was there with her.

"Buffy, what are you going to do now that you no longer are the only slayer? What do you want to do?"-Willow asked more seriously.

The blonde didn't have any doubt about what she wanted to do, so she abruptly turned towards Faith and taking her by the waist kissed her with passion, the brunette answered with equal intensity, while their friends watched them with wide opened mouth of surprise. Except Willow, who had a small smile drawn to her face. Minutes later the slayers separated, but continued holding hands.

"This is the only thing I want to do, nothing else, at least for the moment"-Buffy said.

"Finally, it was time already!-the redhead exclaimed.

"¡Willow¡"-Buffy said surprised at her best friend outburst.

The redhead and Faith started laughing and the others followed giving their approval to the slayers new relationship.

G: It will be better if we get in the bus already, and then we will see what we do, we have time.

They walked towards the bus, Faith remained a little left behind seeing Buffy speak with Willow about how they had come together. Xander approached her.

"Faith, I..."-Xander started to say.

"I know X-man. No problem, we all make mistakes, Right?"-the brunette said.

"I guess...but thanks anyway"-the boy said.

"Five by five"-Faith said glad that the boy wasn't mad at her anymore.

Both entered the bus, and while Xander went to sit with Andrew to ask him about Anya´s death, Faith seated next to Buffy.

"Everything ok?"-Buffy asked.

"Yes, he just wanted to fix things"-Faith answered.

"And..."-the blonde said expecting further information.

"And...everything is ok"-the slayer concluded.

"I am glad"-Buffy said.

Without anymore words the two slayers melted into a kiss, not as enthusiastic as the previous one, but with equal love.

"I love you"-the blonde said, feeling as if those words were the easiest to say, feeling completely at ease with her companion.

"Love you too blonde, love you too"-Faith responded feeling just like the other slayer.

And this is how they started their new lives, happier than ever knowing that whatever came next they would survive it together, because they were the chosen two.

**THE END**

Well this is it, I hope you liked it and that it´s not too horrible for beign my first story.Please tell me what you think of it.Thanks for reading it and feedbacking and see you soon.


End file.
